I swear! This is so weird!
by KagaFutaxLia
Summary: My another fic for Riku Kaitani's birthday! Otanjoubi Omedettou, Riku-kun! :   Setting place: Enma Gakuen! xD


Ame: Minna-sama! Ame kembali hadir dengan fic baru! Kali ini tentang ulang tahun Riku! XDD

Tanjoubi Omedetto, Riku-hime~ *dibazooka* Duuh, padahal fic tentang ulang tahun Sena belum di apdet, malahan buat yang baru lagi… :(

Hito: Ssst! Udah ah! Curcol terus tiap kali ada kesempatan!

Ame: Hiks… *pundung*

Mizu: Udah dulu ya? Kubuka dulu ficnya…

Hito: Ya udah gih, ntar kubantu…

Ame: Kenapa aku punya OC yang kejam kaya kamu? *nangis*

Hito: BERISIK!

Ame: *makin nangis* HUEEE! D'X

Mizu: *swt* Oke deh "**DISCLAIMER: EYESHIELD 21 © RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**"

Hito: "**WARN: ABAL, GA JELAS, OOC, banyak Typo, dan segala kejelekan yang lain**" Dah! Selesai.

Ame: Kamu cakep tapi mulutnya tajem… Hiks… *nangis darah*

Hito: *bekep Ame* Mizu-chan! Buka gih ficnya! Cepetan!

Ame: #?%!*%!

Mizu: Iya iya.. *nurut* Happy reading Minna-sama ^^ Don't forget to RnR / CnC!

* * *

><p>.<p>

" I swear! This is so weird!"

.

.

.

Astaga, hari ini membosankan sekali… Kapan kelas ini akan berakhir? Pikirku dengan suntuk. Wajahku yang biasa kupasang _mode style cool _pun mungkin sudah luntur daritadi karena kebosanan. Tiap kali kulihat jam, hanya waktu itu saja yang terus terpasang. Kenapa hari ini terasa lama sekali? Aku bisa mati kebosanan jika seperti ini jadinya.

Karena aku tetap merasa bosan melihat keadaan diluar, aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam ruangan kuliah ini. Ada beberapa anak yang terlihat olehku tertidur. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang benar-benar tertidur nyenyak. Yang membuatku bingung, apakah Dosen itu tidak melihat mereka tidur seperti itu? Ada juga yang terlihat berjuang agar tidak tertidur dalam keadaan yang _timing_nya sangat pas untuk tidur siang ini. Keadaan diluar yang cukup panas, angin yang masuk melalui jendela kelas ini dengan sepoi-sepoi, ditambah lagi dengan suara Dosen dikelas ini yang terdengar seperti mendongeng, membuat segalanya makin mudah untuk melakukannya.

Tapi aku tidak akan tertidur. Mana mungkin seorang Riku Kaitani akan tertidur di dalam kelas? Bisa-bisa, runtuh sudah semua _image cool_ yang sudah kupertahankan sejak sekolah dasar.

Dengan perasaan yang masih sama dengan tadi, aku kembali memandang luar kelas.

"Ayolah, bel sialan! Cepatlah berbunyi!"

[_Skip timing_… _After class over_…]

Riku melangkah dengan santai dari luar kelasnya. Ia berjalan dengan lincah melewati semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Sekilas memang dari luar Riku memang terlihat biasa saja, _no expression. _Yang mungkin, lebih dikenal dengan kata _stay cool._ Tapi jika kau teliti lagi, terdapat ekspresi lega disana. Mungkin karena kelas yang dihadirinya sudah selesai.

Riku sekarang tengah menuju ruang _club football _Enma. Saat ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. "Heeii! Rikuu!"

Riku yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Oh? Hai Monta." Ujar Riku datar setelah mengenali siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Mau ke ruang club kan? Bareng MAX!" ujar Monta bersemangat. Sepertinya ia tidak terlihat bosan. Berbeda sekali dengan Riku.

"Boleh," ujar Riku tersenyum geli. Agak geli juga ia dengan Monta. Ada apa dengan temannya yang satu itu? Kenapa ia begitu bersemangat seperti itu? Riku jadi penasaran.

"Ayoo MAXX!" Monta yang terlalu bersemangat, meninggalkan Riku yang berjalan dengan santai dibelakangnya. Riku hanya tertawa melihatnya, tanpa berusaha mengejar Monta sedikit pun.

Dari jauh, ia bisa melihat dan mendengar suara pintu klub yang didobrak keras oleh Monta. Riku semakin penasaran. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Pikir Riku heran.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam klub, suasana sudah sangat ramai. Meriah mungkin lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan itu sudah tersebar pernak-pernik yang bermacam-macam. Ada kue tart yang besar sekali, tumpukan kado, dan pita-pita lainnya. Siapa yang ulang tahun? Batin Riku. Hanya ada tulisan "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**" yang besar di pita itu, tapi tidak ada nama si orang yang berulangtahun itu.

Orang-orang yang ada di dalam klub pun sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang. Semuanya terlihat menikmati pesta ini. Bahkan di dalam ruang klub Enma ini, ada teman-teman dari Saikyoundai juga! Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Pikir Riku kebingungan.

.

.

.

(Switch P.o.V)

Kulihat tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ada Suzuna-_chan_, ia sedang berbicara dengan… SENA! Ah! Bahkan ia juga sedang mengobrol Mamori _nee-chan_! Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat mereka tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Dari sudut lain, kulihat Unsui-_san_ sedang berbicara dengan… ASTAGA! Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu?

"OOI! ORANGNYA ADA DISINI, MINNAAA!"

Aku tersentak kaget, dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang, saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dan berteriak dengan keras dibelakangku. Siapa 'orang' yang dimaksud itu? Apa maksudnya aku?

"KYAA~! RIKKUN!" ugh, badan Suzuna yang ringan ini terasa keras saat ia menabrakan tubuhnya padaku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sempat melihat siapa yang berteriak keras seperti itu karena langsung menoleh ke depanku, lebih tepatnya ke arah Suzuna.

"Suzuna! Auw! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanyaku bingung. Entah kenapa di depannya, aku tidak bisa menahan ekspresi yang selama ini kusembunyikan.

Suzuna agak sedikit meregangkan pelukannya. "Hah? Memangnya Rikkun nggak tahu?" kali ini giliran dia yang bingung.

Sesaat kemudian aku baru menyadari, kalau aku masih dalam keadaan memeluk Suzuna. Segera kulepas pelukanku saat aku menyadari kalau semua orang disekelilingku memperhatikanku. Kenapa mereka senyam-senyum aneh seperti itu? Awas saja kalau mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!

"Riku-_kun_," tiba-tiba Mamori nee menghampiri kami berdua. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Kalau aku sih tetap memasang wajah _stay cool_ milikku. "_Omedetto_." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

HAH? OMEDETTO? JADI AKU…? Pekikku dalam hati. Astaga! Jadi semua ini untuk merayakan ulangtahunku?

Sekarang semua orang bergantian mengucapkan selamat padaku. Yang membuatku bingung, sedang apa Suzuna berdiri disampingku? Ia senyam-senyum saja sambil menggamit lenganku. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, aku dan Suzuna jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang mengumumkan pertunangan kami. Aku jadi agak tidak enak. Bukannya apa, tapi…

"_Otanjoubi Omedetto_, Riku," ujar Sena datang dengan tiba-tiba dan memberikan selamat. Duh, kalau Sena melihat ini, bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Aku bisa melihat matanya menangkap apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Aku mencoba melepaskannya, tapi Suzuna malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ah, yang terpenting sekarang tetap _stay cool._ Sena pun kembali menatapku dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun juga ikut mengulurkan tanganku dan menjabatnya.

"Umm," gumamku pelan. "_Arigatou_, Sena."

Kulihat setelah ia menjabat tanganku, ia pergi menjauh. Entah apa persepsinya tentang ini, yang jelas aku akan menjelaskannya semua tentang ini. Ini semua murni kesalahanpahaman semata.

Sena… Sungguh, aku tidak punya maksud sedikitpun untuk mengkhianatimu…

.

.

[_Skip timing_… _After celebration_…]

(Switching P.o.V)

Pesta kali ini rupanya benar-benar diadakan meriah sekali. Dimulai dari tadi siang, pesta ini berakhir sekitar jam 7 malam. Rupanya Mamori dan Suzuna sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal dengan matang. Tidak mengherankan bila Hiruma ikut membantu. Tentu saja setelah diminta (baca: paksa) oleh Mamori, barulah ia mau. Riku sendiri cukup heran, kenapa semua orang sengaja membiarkan ia masuk tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun. Walaupun itu bukan hal yang mutlak, tapi tetap saja aneh. Apalagi tentang hadiah yang diberikan oleh oleh Hiruma-_san_ tadi. Riku masih tidak percaya dan ragu. Namun daripada cari mati, lebih baik ia mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. Apalagi ia sempat melihat Hiruma memberi kode pada Suzuna. Bayangkan! Pada Suzuna! Padahal setahu Riku, yang bisa menggunakan taktik kode dengan isyarat tangan seperti itu hanyalah duet Hiru-Mamo. Sejak kapan hal itu berlaku pada Hiru-Suzu? Riku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

[_Flashback… At house club Enma Gakuen_]

"Rikkun~" panggil Suzuna dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Riku datar.

"Karena kau yang ulang tahun, jadi kau yang membereskan ruang klub yaa!" ujar Suzuna riang. Usulan ini segera disambut baik oleh yang lainnya. Riku hanya bisa melototi Suzuna saja.

"Itu benar MAX!"

"Ide yang SMART!"

"NGHAA~ Ide bagus!"

"Hmm, tak ada salahnya dicoba…"

"A..apa tidak apa, Riku-kun?"

Semuanya mendukung usulan Suzuna, namun hanya Sena yang diam saja. Riku langsung menyadari hal itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan soal barusan, kalau ia—yang pasti pulang terlambat—harus membereskan ruangan yang sangat berantakan ini? Namun Riku hanya bisa pasrah dan sebal, diminta teman-teman setimnya seperti itu. Biarlah aku menjelaskan pada Sena besok saja, pikir Riku suntuk.

"Riku-_kun_! Ayo buka kadonya!" ujar Mamori sambil menyodorkan sekotak kado. Otomatis semua orang memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Riku.

"BUKA! BUKA! BUKA!" terdengar riuh dari orang-orang sekeliling Riku. Riku hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum paksa sambil membuka kadonya satu-persatu, yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu.

Tapi perhatian sedikit tercuri saat menyadari suara Suzuna tidak terdengar dari riuhan itu. Sambil membuka kadonya, ia mencoba mencari-cari Suzuna. Dimana gadis itu? Biasanya ia yang paling semangat kalau soal seperti ini. Saat matanya menemukan gadis itu, ia melihatnya sedang menggerakan jarinya membentuk sebuah sandi. Lebih jauh diperhatikan lagi, cukup jauh dari sana, Hiruma sedang memperhatikan Suzuna, dan terkadang jarinya membentuk sandi, sama seperti Suzuna. Dilihatnya, Hiruma yang tengah menyeringai ke arah Suzuna. Suzuna pun terlihat ikut tersenyum, namun lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai. Riku pun bertambah _shock_. Membuat gerakan-membuka-kadonya terhenti. Mamori yang menyadarinya langsung menanyakannya pada Riku.

"Riku-_kun?_ Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti? Ayo, masih ada banyak!"

"A-ah? Ba..baiklah Mamori nee!" ujar Riku, bangun dari _shock _dadakannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

[_Back… After Celebration, Enma Gakuen_]

Saat ini Riku keluar dari _house club _Enma seorang diri. Ia diminta membereskan ruangan klubnya tadi dan sekarang sudah selesai. Lelah sekali rasanya. Ia pun sedikit melakukan peregangan kecil di depan _house club_nya, tentu saja selesai ia menguncinya.

"Sekarang jam… Astaga! Sudah jam segini?" ujar Riku kaget. Sekarang sekitar jam 9 malam. Selama itu kah? Pikirnya heran. Semua kadonya, ia letakkan didalam _house club_ karena tidak mungkin ia membawa barang sebanyak itu. Lagipula ia sudah cukup lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Riku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja melewati perumahan yang sepi agar ia bisa jalan tenang menyendiri.

"Hitung-hitung refreshing," gumam Riku santai.

Saat Riku seperempat jalan dari Enma, tiba-tiba sebuah bis datang menghampiri Riku. Membuat Riku kaget. Pintu bis itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok manusia berjubah. Riku tak bisa melihat jelas karena lampu jalan yang remang. Otaknya pun tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas, oleh karena itu Riku diam saja saat sosok itu memanggilnya.

"Riku…" Seketika itu juga, Riku ditarik ke dalam bis itu. Begitu Riku masuk, bis itu melaju dengan kencang ke arah tujuannya, meninggalkan jalan kompleks tadi dengan cepat.

.

.

.

~ tsudzuku ~

* * *

><p>Hito: Dah tuh! Udah selesai ficnya! Seterah dah mau nangis apa enggak.<p>

Ame: Hiks… HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hiks.. Hiks… HUAAAAAAAAAA HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hito: *bekep Ame lagi* nggak jadi dah! Suaranya terlalu berisik!

Ame: #%!$#?

Mizu: Readers, sempatkan review ya? ^^ *kabur*

Hito: Mizu! Bantu aku dong!

Ame: #%$*^$#!$^!


End file.
